


Packing up

by eyesabovethetrees



Category: Night In The Woods (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety, Bea Santello (mentioned) - Freeform, I still don’t really know how to tag fics adhdxh, Moving Away, friendships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 20:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18901774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyesabovethetrees/pseuds/eyesabovethetrees
Summary: Mae is anxious about her friends moving away.





	Packing up

The day started out for Mae just like every other normal day— waking up with heavy eyes, a bit of regret for not going to bed earlier, a slight feeling of nausea, a head full of memories from the dreams she had that night which were quickly escaping her, and just a smidge of depression.   
Actually scratch that. There was another feeling as well that Mae did not want to talk about or even think about. A feeling of emptiness that enveloped herself and her surroundings. This feeling had followed her everywhere, from her room, to downstairs, and to the town. Despite the sun shining warmly outside, and the rays of light breaking through the windows inside, there was an ever present void around Mae and only she noticed it. 

She hated it. 

She knows there is a reason why but she doesn’t want to think about it. She just wants to enjoy this day. 

She just wants the last day Gregg and Angus have in Possum Springs to be memorable and enjoyable and amazing.   
So many thoughts raced through her head as she headed to their apartment, she promised help them pack last minute stuff before hanging out, even with something simple like that she hopes to prove to Angus that she has grown up, even if it is just a little bit. 

Entering the apartment the first thing Mae had noticed that the apartment’s buzzer button had been replaced. 

‘Huh that’s kinda weird. The near death experience trying to buzz them was always the fun part!’ Mae thinks to herself with an annoying frown on her face.   
Mae presses the button, satisfied that there is still the horrifying *BZZT* that could be heard coming from the buzzer.   
“Uh Hello? Hello?” Angus spoke into the buzzer.   
“Uh hey Angus it’s me Mae!” There was a brief pause- “I’m here to help box up all of your stuff!”   
“Ah okay. Come on up and ignore the mess when you come in.” 

While walking to Gregg and Angus’s apartment Mae had noticed the empty feeling had gone down by a bit, the thoughts that were swirling around in her head had calmed down and instead she was focused on one thing; helping the couple out with whatever they need. 

The inside of the apartment wasn’t exactly messy, there were just boxes, bubble wrap, and bags everywhere.   
It wasn’t long until Mae is hugged, and almost lifted up from the ground by Gregg. About five seconds actually.   
“Mae! Duder! I’m so happy you could help us out!” Gregg said cheerfully   
“Of course my dude! So what all do I have to do? Wrap stuff up in bubble wrap and put em in boxes?”   
“Oh yeah pretty much, well wrap the breakable stuff up. I’ve just been throwing everything else in boxes.” Gregg gives out a little laugh.   
“Oh and-“ Gregg adds “-Don’t worry about any of the closets or dressers, we got those covered.” 

A few minutes in and Mae had already got a hang of packing everything. She had to do this before obviously when she went to college but that wasn’t nearly the same amount of stuff Gregg and Angus had.   
Mae avoided touching any of Angus’s tech stuff since she felt like she could easily break every single bit of tech on accident, she did, however, pack all of the games and books the couple had rather quickly and easily.

The sky outside started to go dim and the warm yellows of the day were replaced by the cool blues of the night. The group had actually finished packing pretty early in the day but had been hanging out for the rest of the day. Talking about the anxieties about moving.   
The more they talked about the move the more Mae’s feeling of emptiness kept growing.   
She should have known this feeling was connected with her friends and their move. Without really thinking Mae blurted out;  
“I really don’t know what to do without you guys. I don’t want to let go of you two but I know I need too and you guys have to move on. You know. Like birds or something.”   
“Hey Mae. We both love you.” Angus replies.   
“And we’re still going to be hanging out with you dude, it’s going to be you know. Well. Less.” Gregg continues.   
“We’re not going to be gone forever, plus we’re gonna give you and Bea our address so you two could always stop by.” Angus adds.  
“I know I know. It just feels everything is changing.”   
“Well it’s more like things will be the same, just in a different location.”   
“We’ll always be with you Mae.”   
“I know, I know-“ Mae is cut off suddenly by a hug from Angus, and then a hug from Gregg. The warmth of their embrace was able to sooth that growing pit feeling that Mae had. After a few seconds Mae hugged them back, closed her eyes and said; 

“Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second fanfic, I really am more used to drawing fanart and I gotta say: fanfic authors are frigging amazing being able to write so elegantly and in character!!


End file.
